Desenfreno
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Qué mejor forma de liberarte de los nervios y el estrés de una próxima entrevista laboral, que revolcándote con un completo desconocido en una alocada noche de domingo. Solo intenta recordar su rostro… no vaya a ser que la vida te lo cruce de nuevo en tu camino.


**Disclaimmer: Los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Clamp, si no fuese así, Sak y Shao serían novios desde el primer capítulo. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Summary: Qué mejor forma de liberarte de los nervios y el estrés de una próxima entrevista laboral, que revolcándote con un completo desconocido en una alocada noche de domingo. Solo intenta recordar su rostro… no vaya a ser que la vida te lo cruce de nuevo en tu camino.**

 **Advertencia: Rated M por una clara y obvia razón… queda bajo su propia responsabilidad el leer o no.**

* * *

 **Dedicado especialmente a ValSmile, mi querida insaciable :***

Capítulo único.

—¡Dios! —gemí con fuerza cuando ya no pude guardar más el silencio, siendo recorrida por el orgasmo más abrasador que tuve en años. Detrás de mí, aún en mi interior, y apoyado cómoda y posesivamente en mi espalda, el hombre que era dueño de aquel majestuoso cuerpo que tanto placer me había traído esa noche.

Ambos sudábamos, manteniéndonos juntos en aquel reducido, incómodo y apretado cubículo del baño de la discoteca, el mejor lugar que al parecer existía en ese antro, para dar rienda suelta a nuestros delirios.

A pesar de tener la mente nublada por la reciente oleada de corrientes eléctricas que aún hacían mella en mí, podía recordar con una lista interminable de lujosos detalles, como es que esa noche había terminado con aquel desconocido, del cual ni el nombre sabía.

Era domingo, un pésimo domingo si es que debía admitirlo; el clima estaba siendo asqueroso a pesar de ser verano, logrando que mi humor empeorara de forma proporcional a la cantidad de lluvia que caía y que parecía, no tendría fin. Por si aquello era poco, al día siguiente tendría una entrevista de trabajo, la cual yo misma consideraba muy importante, y mis nervios andaban a flor de piel a pesar de ya no ser una chiquilla adolescente.

Como última instancia para tranquilizarme, luego de que los bombones rellenos de menta, las películas de aventura, los libros de ciencia ficción, y el café por demás amargo no funcionaran, me decidí a llamar a quien era mi mejor e inseparable amiga; Tomoyo Daidouji siempre parecía tener una respuesta y la mejor solución a todo en la vida.

—Pues si todo eso no surtió efecto, podríamos salir a alguna discoteca de la ciudad; entre música, tragos, y por qué no, algún apuesto hombre, seguro logras despejar tu mente —fue la respuesta y propuesta de ella, quien además era una apasionada por las fiestas y la vida social y nocturna.

A pesar de negarme en un principio, siendo que a la mañana siguiente era la tan esperada entrevista, terminé por aceptar, prometiéndole a mi amiga y prometiéndome a mi misma, que no bebería en exceso a fin de evitarme las resacas y una mala imagen a dar a mi futuro entrevistador.

Con un ajustado y corto vestido negro de mangas largas y espalda escotada, salí de mi apartamento haciendo resonar mis tacones por los pasillos, bajando por el ascensor hasta salir por las grandes puertas vidriadas del edificio, donde una helada brisa me acompañó, despeinándome, hasta que al fin pude tomar un taxi que me llevase a la dirección que mi amiga me había enviado. Ya no llovía, lo cual prometía que las cosas mejorarían con el pasar de las horas.

Y a pesar de que era domingo, lo cual significaba que mañana la mayoría de las personas volverían a la rutina, el lugar estaba atestado por gente de todas las edades, que no paraban de reír, bailar y beber como si nos les importara otra cosa más que eso. Aquel punto dificultó muchísimo en mi tarea de buscar a Tomoyo, a quien logré divisar luego de media hora, bailando muy provocativamente con un hombre.

—¡Al fin llegas! —exclamó al verme, dejando a su acompañante de lado, lo cual no pareció gustarle; a los pocos segundos se fue dejándonos solas—. Te estabas tardando mucho.

—El tránsito era insoportable —me excusé a los gritos para que Tomoyo me oyera por sobre la música—. Igualmente ingresé hace rato, es solo que no te encontraba entre tantas personas.

—¡Es una locura! Por esto es que amo Tokio: sea el día que sea, todas las noches están repletas de vida y diversión.

Y allí estaba yo, habiendo sido convencida por el alma de fiesta de mi amiga, rodeada de cuerpos sudorosos, olor a tabaco en el ambiente, y música estridente que hacía retumbar mis oídos.

Luego de lo que me parecieron horas de baile intenso, secundé la idea de que un par de tragos no me harían mal; después de todo ya no me embriagaba tan fácilmente como cuando iba en preparatoria. Con una Tomoyo gustosa de acompañarme a por alcohol, nos dirigimos a la barra, donde un joven, de sexualidad bastante dudosa, recibió nuestro pedido, trayéndonoslo más rápido de lo que creí que lo haría.

Sonreí gustosa al sentir como la bebida de exótico color pasaba por mi garganta, sintiéndola más suave y más caliente. Un gusto dulce permaneció en mi boca, invitándome a terminar aquel vaso, para inmediatamente pedir otro, el cual tuvo el mismo fin y efecto que el primero.

—¡Esa es una verdadera alma de fiesta! ¡Brindemos por ello! —exclamó Tommy a mi lado, provocándome una carcajada.

Para cuando iba a pedir un cuarto trago, una mano caliente se posó en mi espalda descubierta provocando un escalofrío incesante en todo mi cuerpo; aquella sensación electrificante había causado más estragos en mí de lo que causaría todo el alcohol que había en las repisas detrás de la barra, o eso me hacía suponer.

—En verdad para mí sería todo un placer poder bailar contigo esta noche —su susurro a mi oído terminó por destruir las neuronas de mi cerebro, y es que nunca en mis cortos veintidós años había conocido a un hombre que tuviera una voz tan sensual y autoritaria.

Giré sobre mis talones, chocando con el cuerpo de tan impotente voz; unos cuantos centímetros más arriba, dos ojos de chocolate fundido me observaban chispeantes, y yo solo pude morder mi labio inferior al notar que todo él era sinónimo de sensualidad.

—¿Aceptas?

Sentí como alguien golpeaba mis costillas con el codo, y allí apareció Tomoyo, quien había permanecido en segundo plano, susurrándome una muerte segura si es que no aceptaba irme con el hombre que seguía mirando expectante mi rostro.

Sabiendo que si emitía palabra, lo único que lograría sería decir alguna incoherencia poco elocuente, me limité a asentir y a ser guiada por el apuesto joven que tiraba de mi mano, la cual había tomado sin ningún tipo de permiso, haciendo que allí, donde él tocaba, el calor abrazara mi piel.

Sin más preámbulo que el de girar para verme de frente, llegamos hasta el centro de la pista, donde sus manos esta vez se posicionaron en mi cintura, acercándome más a si mismo, como si quisiera mostrarme el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo; porque estaba claro que en verdad irradiaba energía calórica.

Jamás había sido del tipo de personas que bailaban con cualquier otra que se cruzaran en su camino. Generalmente me limitaba a estar con mis amigas o amigos, los únicos hombres con los cuales en realidad solía bailar. Siempre había preferido denegar amablemente las invitaciones de los extraños, o simplemente los ignoraba hasta que desistieran de su idea. Con aquel joven alto de fuerte mirada había sido muy diferente. Desde el momento en que su mano se posicionó en mi espalda, había sentido una energía que me atraía hacia él. Aquel extraño irradiaba tanta sexualidad que me era imposible no sentirme atraída, como si se tratara de una luz cegadora y yo de un simple insecto enceguecido por ella.

Rogué porque nuevamente hablara, para así escuchar su voz y memorizarla para cuando la noche hubiese terminado. Pero permaneció en silencio, serio y atravesándome con sus centellantes ojos. Sus manos no habían abandonado mi cintura en ningún momento, y tampoco quería que lo hagan.

—Desde que te observé entrar no puedo sacar mis ojos de ti —susurró al fin—, tú espalda me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Mi labio seguía entre mis dientes, al punto de que en cualquier momento sangraría si es que no lo liberaba de su cárcel. Finalmente solté un suspiro y acercándome lo más que pude hasta su oído, pude pronunciar las primeras palabras que compartía con aquel extraño aquella noche.

—Si sigues mirándome y hablándome de esa forma, tendré una combustión instantánea —dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder por tal confesión que me había atrevido a hacer. Confiaba en que la poca luz del lugar me camuflara.

—Entonces, cariño, quemémonos juntos.

Entonces lo miré a los ojos, sin saber que decir realmente, aunque las palabras pronto dejaron de tener cabida en la atmósfera que habíamos creado a nuestro alrededor. Sus labios tomaron presa a los míos, no lenta ni dulcemente, sino en forma demandante y apasionada; aquello liberó un suspiro en mí y su agarre se intensificó, dejándome en claro que no podría escapar si es lo que pensaba.

Correspondí su desenfreno con total vehemencia, sin importarme en lo más mínimo que en ese momento estuviera montándome un espectáculo en un lugar más que público. Su boca exigía tanto de mí, como yo exigía tanto de él… era un juego de dar y recibir, el cual ninguno de los dos quería dar por terminado.

Sin saber cómo, y sin interesarme realmente en la cuestión, habíamos terminado alejados de la pista, de vuelta con las manos entrelazadas, él guiándome a donde, según creí yo, eran los baños. Abrió una de las puertas, y corroborando que nadie estuviese adentro y que nadie nos mirara en ese instante, me empujó al interior para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Con la blanca luz del lugar, pude hacer una mejor inspección del hombre que tan loca me estaba volviendo, por qué sí, a esas alturas ya solo podía delirar con él. Tal y como había supuesto, era por más atractivo, con sus ojos de chocolate y su revoltoso cabello haciendo juego con estos. Notablemente más alto que yo y con una complexión que, estaba segura, haría babear a todas las mujeres de la tierra.

—Ahora la que me intimida con su mirada eres tú —su sonrisa ladina y divertida hizo que me ruborizara, esta vez quedando completamente a la vista el color en mis mejillas—. Si no te beso en los próximos cinco segundos, perderé la poca cordura que me has dejado.

Y sin querer esperar mucho más, sabiendo que mi pensamiento era casi idéntico al suyo, fui yo quién tomó la iniciativa de apoderarme de sus labios que tan gustosos me recibieron. La guerra sin fin volvió a comenzar, atreviéndome a colgarme de su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, si es que eso era físicamente posible.

Sin habernos separado en ningún momento, guió mis pasos con maestría hacia uno de los cubículos del baño, cerrando el pestillo y quedando a la completa merced de la persona frente a mí, de la cual ni el nombre sabía.

—¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? —pregunté esperanzada por aquel detalle misterioso.

—Adoro el vestido que llevas puesto, el escote en la espalda te favorece muchísimo —ignoró mi pregunta, tocando provocativamente la piel que el vestido dejaba al descubierto, haciendo que un sutil jadeo se escapara por mis labios, nublándome la mente—. Si no fuera por lo sexy que te ves en el, te lo arrancaría; además, soy un tanto impaciente.

Me hizo girar rápidamente, sosteniéndome para que no perdiera el equilibrio con los tacones, hasta que mi espalda quedó completamente pegada a su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba al igual que el mío a causa de la respiración errática que nos poseía.

Sus manos viajaron desde mis caderas hasta posicionarse debajo de mis senos, sin tocar un solo milímetro de más; aun y haciéndolo por encima de la tela, podía sentir como mi piel se erizaba por el contacto, robándome el aliento y haciendo que mi cabeza girara sin cesar. Guié mis propias manos hacia su cabeza, donde jugueteé con su cabello, alborotándolo más de la cuenta. Tomando esto como un pase libre a mi cuerpo, él terminó de subir sus manos, acunando mis senos en ellas, para masajearlos de forma torturante.

Mi cuello fue atacado por besos húmedos que me hicieron jadear. Por la posición en la que estábamos, no era mucho más lo que podía hacer, limitándome a seguir acariciando su cabello, algo por lo que el extraño no parecía molesto. Claramente le gustaba dominar y yo era su presa; él era el lobo feroz y yo era caperucita, dejándose comer por tan experta boca.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos alertó y yo, más inconsciente que consciente, lancé un pequeño gritito, el cual él rápidamente acalló con una de sus grandes manos.

—No querrás que nos descubran —susurró a mi oído, para luego él también callarse y liberar mi boca, corroborando que no emitiría sonido alguno.

Eran dos hombres, quizás tres, quienes conversaban amenamente sin saber que a unos metros tenían a una pareja a punto de tener sexo, guardando silencio para no ser descubiertos. No pude entender que era de lo que hablaban y reían, porque estaba desesperadamente intentado controlar mi respiración que amenazaba en volverse frenética; en mi vida nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina… pero las cosas parecían que se iban a poner peores… o mejores.

—¿Qu-ué qué haces? —pregunté al sentir una mano colándose entre mis piernas—. Nos descubrirán —dije lo más bajo que pude.

—No si tú no dices nada —refutó.

Estaba atrapada en la incomodidad de estar en ese cubículo y sin siquiera poder emitir palabra para quejarme; tampoco podía moverme mucho porque sentía que si lo hacía, hasta el mismo aire nos delataría. Estaba allí, completamente abochornada, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas debido al molesto excusado, un hombre atrapándome por la espalda, y la mano de este colándose por mi ropa interior.

Quería gritar. Quería gritar muy fuerte.

Deseé fervientemente que los tres individuos se fueran y que nadie más entrara. El extraño seguía tocándome, volviéndome loca, y yo solo podía morder mis labios para acallar los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar. Nunca me había sentido así, con el miedo de ser descubiertos en medio de tan incómoda situación, pero se sentía bien, demasiado bien, y estaba segura que no volvería a sentirme así nunca más en lo que restaba de mi vida.

Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de explotar, los hombres se fueron con un estridente golpe de la puerta, y el que tenía detrás de mí, en vez de seguir su tortura, me dejó al borde del delirio sin terminar con su tarea. No pude evitar soltar un bufido, que a él le sacó una carcajada.

—No te estreses, pequeña, todavía nos vamos a divertir un buen rato —dijo divertido.

Me volteé, hambrienta por su boca, demandando besos que no dudó en entregarme. Me dispuse a tocar todo lo que antes no había podido; pasé mis manos por sus fuertes brazos, hasta su pecho, donde su molesta remera impidió que tocara su piel. Sin rendirme ante no poder completar mi tarea, me colé por debajo de la tela, tocando por fin su caliente cuerpo de forma directa. Sus músculos se tensaban a mi paso y un gruñido escapó de entre sus dientes, excitándome.

Toqué todo lo que pude, y cuando eso no me alcanzó, me agaché unos cuantos centímetros para así quedar a la altura de su abdomen, donde empecé a esparcir suaves y húmedos besos en cada trozo de piel que mi boca y lengua tocaban.

Sacando fuerzas y dejando de lado la timidez que siempre me embargaba, me aventuré a ir más allá, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, él me atrajo hasta quedar frente a frente, al punto de que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaran.

—Quizás en otra ocasión —se excusó agitado—; ahora seré yo quien reparta besos.

Nuevamente hizo que le diera la espalda, pero en vez de pegarme contra sí hizo que bajara mi cuerpo lentamente, casi formando un ángulo recto con el suyo. Mi trasero estaba en la posición ideal para sentir su masculinidad, de la cual ya me encontraba deseosa.

Mientras sostenía mi cintura con una mano, la otra la usaba para acariciar tortuosamente mi espalda descubierta, erizando cada vello de mi piel allí donde tocaba y también donde no. No tardo mucho en inclinarse sobre mí, y al igual que había hecho yo, empezar a depositar besos y lengüetazos en mi piel. Sabiendo que no había nadie, me di el lujo de gemir.

Y en cierto momento en el cual mi mente pareció volar más allá de lo incomprendido, él decidió que ya había bastado con tanto juego, y sin darme tiempo para meditar, me penetró como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mis uñas rasguñaron la pared que me sostenía y no pude más que sentir, finalmente, la placentera alegría de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Con un suave y exquisito vaivén, entraba y salía de mí, mientras que mi respiración cada vez más fuerte se guiaba al compás de sus movimientos. Jamás creí que mantendría relaciones en el baño de una discoteca, mucho menos con un completo desconocido, y aquello era lo que hacía que la situación se volviera más intensa, amenazando con destruir cada fibra de mi ser.

Sus movimientos empezaron a ser más fuertes, exigiendo todo lo que yo podía darle, y que no le negaba en lo absoluto. Los que eran hasta entonces suspiros, se transformaron en jadeos y gemidos que ya poco me interesaba esconder a pesar de correr el riesgo de aquel alguien nos encontrara _in fraganti_.

Todo aquello era demasiado erótico y excitante como para ser real.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí que el orgasmo me alcanzaría, para terminar siendo éste, uno completamente arrasador y devastador, dejándome agotada pero increíblemente satisfecha tras la aventura idílica que había tenido minutos antes. Él había acabado casi inmediatamente después que yo, por lo que también respiraba agitadamente intentando recobrar el aire perdido.

Cuando salió de mí para acomodarse la ropa interior y los pantalones, me sentí incompleta, como si acabara de despertar del mejor sueño que había tenido en años. Acomodé mi ropa con esa idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza, para luego sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban, esta vez lejos de ser con alguna segunda intención.

—Ha sido el encuentro fortuito más excitante de toda mi vida —dijo suavemente—, y al igual que tú, quedé con ganas de más.

—¿Me dirás cómo te llamas al menos? —pregunté luego de que me besara castamente.

—Si la vida nos vuelve a cruzar, prometo decírtelo; hasta entonces ninguno sabrá del otro —respondió provocando un mohín en mí—. Y prometo que la próxima vez podrás gritar con todo el gusto del mundo.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y él sonrió contagiándome.

Con la misma cautela con la que habíamos entrado hacía un rato, salimos; el reloj en mi muñeca me indicó que ya era bastante tarde y que debía irme si es que quería llegar a dormir algunas horas y llegar en horario a mi entrevista.

Sin dar muchas explicaciones, besé los labios de mi sensual desconocido, quien aturdido, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de que me perdiera entre la gente en busca de mi amiga Tomoyo. Varios metros más lejos y unas cuantas pisadas después, la ubiqué sentada cómodamente mientras conversaba con un grupo de personas.

—¡Sakura! Allí estás —sonrió perversamente al verme—. Por tu cara te has divertido.

—Tomoyo —corté—, ya es tarde, debo irme.

—¿Ya? —preguntó con un mohín—. Ni siquiera hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas.

—Te lo compensaré en la semana —prometí. Sabiendo que trataría de convencerme de quedarme allí, me despedí rápido y salí de la discoteca en busca de un taxi.

Antes de subirme al coche, volteé para ver si por alguna casualidad encontraba a mi amante de ojos chocolate, pero nadie de los que divisé se parecía. Resignada al saber que no lo volvería a ver, me subí al taxi, indiqué la dirección de mi apartamento y cerré los ojos a la espera de llegar.

A la mañana siguiente, sin recordar cómo es que había entrado a mi hogar, me desperté luego de que las miles de alarmas que había puesto sonaran. El largo baño relajó mis músculos y quitó parte del cansancio que invadía mi cuerpo después de dormir escasas tres horas. Las ojeras no eran un problema; nada que un poco de maquillaje no escondiera.

Vestida formalmente con una camisa y una pollera y chaqueta a juego en color verde, me dirigí a la editorial que, si todo salía bien, sería mi próximo lugar de trabajo. Desde que era pequeña, mi sueño había sido ser una gran editora; había estudiado para ello y ahora, luego de muchas búsquedas laborales, se me había presentado el puesto para ser secretaria del jefe de ediciones de una de las más grandes editoras de Tokio. Sentía que estaba a pocos escalones de cumplir mi sueño.

Entrando al enorme edificio, y luego de preguntar, me dirigí varios pisos más arriba, llegando a una oficina en que la que se encontraban cuatro personas: la que suponía era la actual secretaria, y otras tres chicas que, al igual que yo, estaban allí por el puesto.

Me senté a esperar mi turno mientras veía como varias chicas más ingresaban anhelantes de ser elegidas para el trabajo. Por un momento me sentí pequeña, incapaz de creer que ese día sería uno bueno en mi lista.

Las tres jóvenes delante de mí ingresaron a la oficina, y así como lo hicieron se fueron… ninguna portaba un buen rostro, lo que suponía que era porque el hombre detrás de la puerta era bastante exigente, y nuevamente el temor caló mis huesos.

—Pase señorita Kinomoto —llamó la chica detrás del escritorio—, el señor Li la espera.

Sonreí amablemente y con las piernas temblando empujé la puerta de la oficina, rogando a los cielos que no me largara a llorar en ese instante por los nervios y la presión que yo misma me imponía.

La primera impresión que tuve fue que era un lugar muy pulcro; ni una pizca de polvo o desorden alguno. Todo combinaba con todo, y hasta las pilas de papeles y lo que parecían ser manuscritos estaban correctamente acomodados. La segunda impresión fue un poco más chocante, y claramente más inesperada. El hombre detrás del escritorio era nada más y nada menos que el misterioso extraño de ojos chocolates y cabello revoltoso.

Su mirada me estudió de forma seria, como si no recordara quien era; o quizás mi mente estaba alucinando, cegada por las ganas de encontrarme con aquel joven de hacía unas horas, y en realidad la persona al frente mío era un hombre de avanzada edad y cabello blanco, y no él apuesto y sensual que mis ojos veían.

No emitió palabra alguna y tomó un papel entre sus manos para leerlo; sonrió ladinamente y pude notar como su mirada brilló. Supe entonces que me había reconocido al igual que yo lo había hecho minutos antes.

—Con que Sakura Kinomoto —pronunció mi nombre para luego relamer sus labios de una manera que hizo que sintiera los colores en mi rostro. Definitivamente aquel era el misterioso hombre de anoche—. ¿Por qué está usted interesada en el puesto?

—Creo que estoy capacitada para ello —respondí casi tartamudeando—. Además, me abriría muchas puertas para mi futuro.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos y su sonrisa no se borró en ningún momento. Sentía que desfallecería en ese mismo instante, derretida por el calor interno que el hombre estaba causando en mí. Mordí mi labio inferior como ya estaba siendo costumbre ante su presencia, a la espera de que volviera a hablar.

—Alice —rompió el silencio llamando por un aparatito a la que, suponía yo, era su actual secretaria—, despacha a las demás postulantes. Ya he encontrado tu reemplazo —cortó la llamada sin despegar sus ojos de mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo hirviera ante su mirada y el recuerdo de la noche anterior—. Y dígame, señorita Kinomoto, ¿ha pasado una buena velada?

Mordiendo aun más fuerte mi labio inferior, sonreí pícaramente en clara afirmación, provocando que su sonrisa se acrecentara, lo que solo logró volverme aún más loca, deseosa de que me hiciera suya en el escritorio del cual se había levantado con esa misma y notoria intención.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, y si no me equivoco, anoche te he hecho una promesa que planeo cumplir en los próximos minutos.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenos días, tardes, noches.**

 **Y al fin pude terminar esto… un pequeño y pervertido delirio de mi mente. Hace mucho que no escribía algo así (teniendo en cuenta que casi nunca escribo cosas así xD), pero la verdad es que quedé enamorada con el resultado.**

 **Espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de la historia; de ser así háganmelo saber con un bello review, alimento preciado de mi condenada alma. También pueden agregarme a Facebook, encontrando el link en mi perfil, donde podrán seguir de más cerca mis delirios de escritora.**

 **Gracias por leer, si es que han llegado hasta aquí. Un placer escribir para bellos lectores como ustedes.**

 **Besos sabor a chocolate,**

 **LadySuzume-Chan.**


End file.
